


飞鸟和鱼 03

by MW0211



Category: Red Velvet (K-pop Band)
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-28
Updated: 2020-08-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:02:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26154652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MW0211/pseuds/MW0211
Relationships: Kang Seulgi/Son Seungwan | Wendy
Kudos: 1





	飞鸟和鱼 03

飞鸟和鱼 03  
*尝试一下新题材，写哪儿算哪儿  
*老规矩啰里吧嗦放飞自我ooc私设满天飞预警，AU背景切勿上升真人。  
*感谢阅读。不喜欢请悄悄骂我。

03  
康涩琪走后，孙胜完打开舱房的推拉门走上阳台——这是一个绝佳的发呆地点，往外望去是一览无余的大海，舱房每日打扫时都会贴心的为客人赠送两包喂海鸥的虾条放在阳台的小圆桌上。孙胜完在圆桌边坐下，拆开一包，手从塑料包装中带出一点油渍渍的碎渣。

她趴在栏杆上举起拿着虾条的手，直到手臂酸麻，指间的虾条依旧在那里。

“明明听得到海鸥的叫声，为什么不来吃呢......”孙胜完收回手呆呆的看着指尖的油渍，摇摇头将袋子放回桌上，带着笑的叹息声混在海风中逐渐消散。

“果然我还是不行啊。”

孙胜完不知道自己睡了多久，醒来一半是被饿的，一半是被没什么节奏的敲门声吵的。

睡得太久的人脑子总会昏昏沉沉，孙胜完也不算起床气很大那类型，揉着有些发痛的太阳穴去开了门，顶着睡乱的头发和门口的女孩对视半天，才猛然想起自己好像忘了点什么——

“涩琪姐姐让我帮忙告诉您，她今晚被临时拉去掌舵了，可能要一个小时之后才能见您。”女孩抢在孙胜完之前说道，“如果您不介意的话请稍微等等她。哦对了——她怕您饿，让我带了些小点心来。”她说着从身后拿出个透明的便当盒，孙胜完接过来看了看——里面是一些小鱼干和炸物。

“下面那层是三文鱼！”女孩有些兴奋的补充，下巴嘚瑟的微微仰起来，带着点炫耀的语气说：“是今天我去捕捞的呢！很新鲜的！”

孙胜完被她逗笑了：“那你已经尝过了吗？”

“还没有，刚抓上来涩琪姐姐就让处理好给你送过来啦。”女孩笑嘻嘻的，头顶白色的船形帽被风吹得晃晃悠悠，她赶紧扶着帽子，对孙胜完挥挥手就准备离开。

“等等，”孙胜完叫住她，看了看自己的房间并不是很乱之后往旁边侧了侧身对女孩笑了笑，柔声说：“一起吃吧，我一个人吃不完。”

“哎？可以吗？”

“如果你等下没有工作的话。”

女孩眼睛一亮，忙不迭的点头。

孙胜完侧身让女孩进来坐，自己翻出包里的隐形眼镜带上，这才看清面前的女孩是昨天和姜涩琪一起的，一身和其他船员无差的蓝白调制服，是水手吗？叫康涩琪姐姐的话那就是比康涩琪年纪还小了。

孙胜完有些惊讶，她原本以为康涩琪大概就是这艘游轮上最年轻的船员了，没想到......

她从小冰箱里拿出两罐可乐，贴心的打开其中一罐放到女孩面前，注意到女孩别在左胸处的金色铭牌上刻着的Kim yeri，小写的“i”字母上人为刻上了心型，还用紫色颜料勾了个边。

果然还是个小孩子啊。

“我已经成年了哦胜完姐姐。”

女孩的声音将孙胜完拉回神，金艺琳打开便当盒盖子，把最上层拿出来，整整齐齐的放在中间。孙胜完笑着问：“你在这船上多久了？”

“我算算，我今年22岁，唔......不多不少，刚好两年。”

孙胜完接过金艺琳递过来的筷子，瞪大了眼睛，还没等她开口问，金艺琳便主动说：“我主要负责办理圣诞号进出港的手续和一些客运工作，船长看我年纪小，给我的都是一些比较轻松的活，今天和厨房一起捕捞海鱼都是悄悄背着他去的呢。”

金艺琳笑的露出牙齿：“所以胜完姐姐更要好好尝尝这些了，费了很大劲呢！”

“......好吧。”孙胜完哑然失笑，短短几分钟的相处她已经对这位小船员颇有好感了，让她想起来公司里和她关系比较好的几个后辈妹妹。

她突然想起来康涩琪提到的那位和她一起的想要她签名的孩子，昨晚一直和康涩琪一起的只有金艺琳，想要自己签名的应该就是她了。

想到这里孙胜完的眸子黯了黯，看向金艺琳时的眼神中多了几丝歉意。

但令她没想到的是，金艺琳从头到尾也没有提过签名的事，和她叽叽喳喳的聊着海上的生活。等两人把一盒小零食消灭干净，金艺琳一看表，赶紧将盒子收起来说自己要去值班了。

孙胜完送她到门口，金艺琳临走前突然想起了什么，凑到孙胜完耳边神秘兮兮的小声道：“第三层有私人练歌房哦，我知道什么时间段没有人，姐姐如果想练习的话找我就好！”

孙胜完一愣，还没反应过来金艺琳便红着脸抓了抓头发说：“其实我是胜完姐姐的粉丝来着，特别特别喜欢听姐姐唱歌，公司说姐姐这两年一直在找新灵感，没想到会在圣诞号上看到姐姐，我真的很开心。”

她说完便转身像兔子似的跑走了，跑到一半还转身冲孙胜完挥手：

“姐姐要加油啊！我和姐姐的其他粉丝们都在期待着姐姐的新歌！”

孙胜完愣愣的对她挥挥手，半晌才回神，皱起眉头嘟囔着回了房间——

“......她......没有告诉这孩子我不能唱歌的事么......？”

“嗯？我只告诉艺琳你没办法给她签名呀。”康涩琪似乎是饿极了，三两口将一大块虾肉吞下肚才舒了口气，眉毛耷拉下来看着孙胜完，有些抱歉的说：“艺琳那孩子不是会刨根问底的性格，但她那时候看起来还是有点失落，我就让她去给你送吃的了。”

康涩琪的语气有些紧张：“那孩子没有说什么不该说的吧？”

孙胜完笑着摇摇头：“没有，是个很可爱又善良的孩子呢。”

听到她这么说，康涩琪终于放下心来，开始专心解决眼前的饭菜。

老伯德从不在船员餐上含糊，今晚负责船员饭食的奥地利值班厨师，给船员们准备的晚餐是富有奥地利特色的Tafelspitz——与根菜一起精心熬煮的大块牛臀肉，配上切成丝的薄煎饼、软和的菠菜泥和小小的土豆块，最后放上作为点睛之笔放在筒骨里的骨髓和搭配着吃的烤面包。考虑到康大副是和客人单独用餐，厨师又用今天捕捞上来的新鲜龙虾和贝类做了刺身拼盘，甚至贴心的在白瓷盘边缘用澄黄的杏酱写上了几个字——

“谨以此菜，祝愿您和大副有一个美好的夜晚。”孙胜完戏谑地一字一顿的将这句话念了一遍，挑眉看着对面红着脸手足无措的康涩琪，后者结结巴巴的解释：“我我我不知道他们会这样写......！”

又低下头，两只豹耳朵仿佛都跟着耷拉下来似的，握着叉子捣弄盘子里所剩无几的菠菜泥，脸颊气鼓鼓的，小声嘟哝：“真是的......平时工作怎么不见这么积极......”

“哦？涩的意思是不想和我有一个美好的夜晚吗？”对康大副开玩笑仿佛成了某孙姓歌手的新乐趣，看着对方脸腾地一下染满红晕又惊慌失措的样子大概是孙胜完近两年来最为开怀的时刻。

下三层似乎又在开着什么派对，音乐和客人们的欢笑声透过甲板传到观景台，连脚下的地板仿佛都被派对的气氛感染，嗡嗡振动着。圣诞号暖色调的夜灯让整艘游轮仿佛一座海面上的移动城堡。

孙胜完抬头看了一眼今夜比昨晚更多出许多的、星光满布的夜空，眸光流转间，再次停驻在康涩琪身上。

她心中一恸，双唇微启，柔软清晰的声线从她的唇间泄出：

“我们就像在梦中一样。”

康涩琪一愣，下意识的开口：

“是的，很奇怪——”

“好像是我们进入了属于我们的时间中。”

“就像是我们的宇宙一样——”她顿了顿，直直地看入孙胜完泛着水光的瞳孔中，对方的嘴唇微微颤抖着，两人的声音契合的揉碎进今夜难得温柔的海风中。

“你在我的梦中——”

“我在你的梦中。”

TBC...


End file.
